Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to electrical connectors and, more specifically to an electrical connector including socket electrical connections and a support for an attached conductor.
Background Information
Electrical connectors have many different configurations, each of which have a disadvantage. For example, a single conductor, such as but not limited to a wire, may include a lug (or plug) structured to be inserted to a socket. A connector in this configuration typically does not support the conductor and occupies a greater amount of space than a multiple pin connector. That is, each socket includes a mounting and other hardware that occupies space. Further, any lug that is smaller than the socket may be inserted in the socket. Thus, a conductor may be coupled to the wrong socket.
A multiple pin connector includes a body in which multiple conductors are mounted. The body may have an asymmetrical shape about at least one axis. The socket into which the body is inserted has a corresponding shape. In this configuration, the body may only be inserted into the socket in a proper orientation. Further, the body typically clips to the socket. A connector in this configuration, however, requires that all conductors that are coupled to the body be coupled to the socket at the same time. That is, one cannot selectively couple one of the conductors to the socket.
A harness connector includes a plurality of threaded posts, typically disposed on a non-conductive body or mounting. Because the posts are coupled to a single non-conductive mounting, a harness typically occupies less space than a number of individual sockets equivalent to the number of posts. Conductors (wires) include a coupling, typically an O-shaped or U-shaped bodies sized to fit about, or substantially about, the post. The conductors are secured to the posts by a nut or similar coupling. In this configuration, individual conductors may be selectively coupled to the harness and secured with a nut. A connector in this configuration typically does not support the conductor. Further, users tend to over torque the coupling and may damage the harness connector.
There is, therefore, a need for a connector that supports the attached conductor, allows for individual conductors to be coupled to the connector and that resists damage when the conductor is coupled to the connector. There is a further need for a connector that may be used with existing hardware.